


Workshop

by fanaticalgeek



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony, Established Relationship, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticalgeek/pseuds/fanaticalgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce are on a bit of a vacation to Tony’s home in Malibu. Tony is just working down in his shop when he’s “accosted” by Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the Avengers movie, but before Iron Man 3.

Tony grabbed a nearby rag and wiped the sweat and grease from his face. He was down in the shop, working on modifying his cars. Integrating arc reactor technology and clean energy was a bit more difficult when a motor was involved. It would almost be better and easier to design and build a car from scratch, but he was stubborn and never backed down from a challenge.

He paused when he heard a strangled noise from behind him. He turned his head and grinned. Bruce was standing stiffly near the doorway, jaw slack and eyes dark. Tony’s grin devolved into a filthy smirk. “See something you like, Big Guy?” he teased, setting his tools and rag on a table.

Bruce licked his lips instead of answering, and slowly stalked forward. Tony casually stood his ground, but quickly found himself being maneuvered backwards until his back met the concrete wall. Only then, when he was pinned—though he had no desire to go anywhere else—did Bruce grab the back of his head and devour his mouth.

Tony released a startled moan; Bruce knew how to use his lips and tongue and teeth to drive Tony wild in a way no one else ever had. His body writhed in Bruce’s possessive grip, his head falling back against the wall as the scientist directed his teeth down Tony’s neck.

“Fuck,” he groaned, fingers scrabbling at Bruce’s shoulders.

“That’s the idea,” Bruce murmured into his tank top, dragging the sweaty cotton up and over Tony’s head, and diving back down to lick around the edge of the arc reactor. Tony shivered at the muted sensation; usually, he hated anyone to get near the glowing device, but Bruce was an exception, as he was an exception in nearly everything.

As Bruce made his way lower, slowly kneeling, Tony’s hands found their way into thick, slightly graying curls, his fingers merely carding through and gently tugging locks of hair.

“You’re a tease, Tony,” Bruce growled against skin, flicking his eyes up to show just a hint of dangerous green. Tony’s heart skipped a beat—not in fear, but at the thought that just the sight of himself in his work clothes and working could affect Bruce so much, and bring a hint of the Other Guy into his voice.

“I was just working. You’re the one who came in here and assaulted me. Not that I’m complaining. It’s semantics—”

“Tony?” He popped open the button of Tony’s jeans, sliding a hand under his boxers to grasp the long line of heat.

“…Yes?”

“Shut up.” He closed his lips around the head of Tony’s cock and sucked, drawing a loud keen from Tony’s throat. With a swirl of his tongue, he pulled back. “Where’s the lube? I know you; you keep it everywhere.”

“Pants pocket,” Tony breathed, body sagging against the wall.

Bruce easily found the pocket-sized bottle and arched an eyebrow.

Tony smirked. “I heard you coming down. I kinda hoped something like this would happen. I know how much you like when I’m getting my hands dirty…”

A low growl rumbled through Bruce’s throat. “And I’m going to make you absolutely filthy…”

Tony’s breath caught in his throat as the rest of his clothes were removed. His heart sped up, respiration increasing, as he watched Bruce slicking his fingers.

Bruce moved slowly, methodically, knowing what the anticipation would be doing to Tony. He ducked his head to mouth at Tony’s erection, his fingers sliding back until they could circle, caress, and breach Tony’s body.

Tony arched forward, his knees growing weak. He moaned, tugging at the hair on Bruce’s head again, not sure which sensation he wanted more. “In me, Bruce. Please. Fuck me.”

“Not yet.” Bruce turned his head to nip at a hipbone, adding a second finger to the stretch.

Tony gasped, rolling his hips into Bruce’s hand and losing himself to sensation. He wasn’t sure how long Bruce’s fingers twisted and pistoned and drove him insane, but it felt like forever and it felt like no time at all. A high whine escaped his throat when they were removed, and Bruce hushed him, running his hands soothingly up Tony’s flanks as he stood and back down to his thighs, slowly lifting one to rest on his own hip.

“God, Tony, what you do to me…” he groaned, leaning in for another kiss as he made quick work of his own trousers.

Tony didn’t answer, past coherency at this point, so lost in sensation was he. He clung to Bruce’s still clad shoulders and tried to pull him closer, silently begging to be filled.

“Hang on,” Bruce murmured, running a slick hand over his own erection before tossing the lube aside. “I’ve got you.” He tucked his hands below Tony’s ass, lifting and spreading his cheeks as he slowly thrust forward.

Tony sighed, trying to maneuver his body down, to pull Bruce inside, but Bruce didn’t let him, keeping the pace glacial.

When he was fully seated, he paused to give Tony’s body time to adjust.

Tony finally found his voice again. “Please,” he begged. “Please, Bruce, _please_ …”

Bruce groaned, dropping his head to Tony’s shoulder as his hips thrust involuntarily. And with that one thrust, he couldn’t stop, starting a shallow, hard rhythm that had Tony writhing in his arms.

“Fuck, Tony,” he growled. “Touch yourself. I want to see you come for me.”

Tony relaxed his grip, trusting the wall and Bruce to hold him up, and stroked his erection. He and Bruce both knew this wasn’t going to take long.

“That’s it, Tony. Stroke your gorgeous cock for me. Come on. Come for me.”

His body spasmed as he came, every muscle clenching tight, covering his hand and Bruce’s shirt in come.

As Tony’s body went lax, Bruce pressed his own forward to hold his lover against the wall, his hips picking up speed as he chased his own orgasm.

Tony smiled and pulled Bruce into a deep kiss, tugging gently at his hair, his movements languid with satiation. Bruce cried out against his mouth, his hips stuttering as he came.

With a hum, Tony squirmed happily, squeezing Bruce with his lifted leg while the other barely touched the ground.

Bruce hummed back as they traded long, satisfied kisses. “I’m very glad the Other Guy loves you almost as much as I do.” He pressed his nose to Tony’s neck and breathed, the scent of sex going straight to his primitive hindbrain.

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, me too.”

“Before you, he never… He never really responded to anyone… Except… But even with her I could never—”

“Hey now.” Tony pulled Bruce’s head up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “Don’t go getting morose on me; you’ll kill my buzz.”

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. “It’s all about you, isn’t it?”

“Of course!” Tony smirked.

Bruce smiled softly and nuzzled against Tony’s cheek. “I love you, you idiot.”

“And you’re the only one for me, Big Guy.” He wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and kissed him again.

Bruce sighed with a small smile, and lay his head on Tony’s shoulder. “You ruined my shirt,” he grumbled.

Tony laughed. “You should have taken it off.”

Bruce nipped the skin over Tony’s collarbone in retaliation, eliciting a small yelp. He pulled back just enough to help Tony stand on his own, his hands never leaving Tony’s skin.

Tony whimpered at the loss, but managed to get his feet under him.

Their lips met again. “You up for a shower?” Bruce purred.

“Hell yes.” Tony grinned. “Race ya.” He turned and dashed up the stairs, uncaring that he was running through the house stark naked.

Bruce fondly rolled his eyes, pulled up his pants, and turned to follow. He paused to pick up the small bottle of lube and, with a very Stark-influenced smirk, followed Tony at a more sedate pace, already plotting how to get back at his lover.

He always wondered, after times like these, what he’d done to deserve someone like Tony, but he was so very thankful for the time he’d already had and whatever time he had left. Oh, he didn’t doubt that Tony loved him back, but he also knew how Tony got bored with most things, so he was going to make the most of it.

Starting with that shower…


End file.
